


Slime Breeding

by ItsAllJunk



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Ball Inflation, Breeding, Cock Fucking, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Inflation, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Slime, Smut, Sounding, Voyeurism, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAllJunk/pseuds/ItsAllJunk
Summary: The Farmer has been having some issues with breeding their slimes. Elliott's read some interesting books and is willing to help his husband out. Enjoyable times for all ensue.
Relationships: Elliott/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Slimes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	Slime Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags. I wrote this late at night. And yeah... Enjoy!

“Are you sure about this?” Nick asked again, glancing at the large steel box in the corner of the room.

Elliott raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure. If I don’t like what happens, I will give the safe word or signal. Unless you’re unsure that these rings will work?” He tapped the ring on his finger against the bells he was clutching in one of his hands tied behind his back.

Nick leaned down to give him a gentle kiss before pulling back and walking towards the box. “Well, then, let’s get started.”

Elliott watched as the small door was raised slightly and some of the slimes started to explore the side room. He felt his pulse quicken as they approached him but slowly relaxed when the slimes just poked and prodded him without injuring him. The slimes were fairly well-behaved. But having a ring to prevent damage from them in addition to the ring that Nick had to control them was a good reassurance. Nick seemed content to let the slimes get used to the presence of his tied-up husband. Elliott wasn’t sure how long Nick would let them brush against him. The feeling of the slimes moving against his skin was strange, but not unpleasant. Though the chill from the blue slimes was different than the heat from the red slimes.

The only warning Elliott had was a slight twitch of Nick’s hand before one of the green slimes surrounded his cock. He choked on his breath at the strange sensation that pulsed and coaxed his cock into hardness. The slime kept pressure around the base of his cock, but Elliott couldn’t help but buck in pleasure. He opened his eyes half-way to see Nick was gently stroking his own cock.

Nick locked eyes with Elliott and walked towards him. The slimes parted for the farmer except for the one that was still focusing on the writer’s cock. Nick’s hands gently stroked Elliott’s cheek. “Feels good?”

Elliott let out a pant. “Y-yes.”

Nick traced his thumb over Elliott’s lips. Elliott opened his mouth to suck at the digit, not missing the way that Nick’s breath hitched slightly. “I’m going to keep going.”

Elliott just hummed. Though he stiffened for a moment as he felt something cold and wet brush against his asshole. It wasn’t cold enough to be one of the frost slimes. He slowly relaxed as the slime pressed ever so slowly through the ring of his muscles and started stretching them out in pulses. Nick removed his thumb from Elliott’s mouth just as the slime behind him started gently fucking into him.

“You’re doing good, Elliott.” Nick rubbed his wet thumb over Elliott’s cheek before stepping back to the wall where he had been watching earlier.

Two of the frost slimes moved closer to Elliott and reached slimy tendrils up to tug at his nipples. He shivered at the change in temperature, torn between pulling away or pushing further into them. His chest felt tingly. He shivered at the electric feeling of pleasure moving from his chest, his ass, and his dick.

He knew what they had discussed but he still made a noise of surprise when he felt the slime around his dick press against his slit and slowly start to pulse down into it. There was a slight burn for a moment that cooled off into an odd dual pleasure of his dick being fucked both inside and outside by the slime. “Fuck…” he whined.

“Of course,~” His husband teased with a husk.

The breath was driven out of him by a second slime slipping behind him to fuck his ass open, the heat letting him know it was one of the lava slimes. The frost slimes at his nipples switched in and out with lava slimes. The slimes working him towards the edge of an orgasm as he writhed beneath their touches.

A hand sharply tugged Elliott’s hair back until he was staring directly into Nick’s lust-darkened eyes. The pressure around the base of his dick vanished. “Come for me.”

Elliott let out a scream as he did that turned into a high pitched keen as he felt the pleasure wash over him even as he shot into the green slime. Stars covered his eyes. He jerked in Nick’s grasp as the slimes continued their pace even as he was overstimulated. His grasp around the bells in his hand made the small indentations bite into his palms.

“Beautiful,” Nick cooed and ran a hand gently through his hair. “Now, let’s get to the main course. Unless you have any objections?”

Elliott shivered violently but shook his head.

Nick hummed and stroked his dick. “Let me know if you change your mind.”

The farmer stayed next to Elliott and gently ran his fingers through the writer’s hair soothingly as the green slime around his dick pulled itself off. The farmer whistled. “Wow. It really opened your slit up.”

Elliott looked down to see that his slit was gaping, large enough for a finger to press into it with minimal issue, slime oozing slightly out of it. He moaned.

Nick chuckled. “We’ll start small.”

Another green slime approached Elliott’s dick and slipped back on. Its motions were familiar like the other one until its pulsing slowed down. Elliott spotted something slightly glowing move through the slime towards the tip of his cock. A slime egg. They were really doing this. He stopped breathing as the round object pressed against his slit as the slime tried to move it down. He let out a strangled gasp as the egg started moving slowly down his cock. He could see the outline of it moving down his dick. He shuttered at the internal _pop_ he felt as it moved and settled into his balls.

“How’s that feel?”

“H-heavy.” Elliott leaned into his husband’s hand. “Good.”

“Good. Good.”

The green slime moved off of his dick for another green slime to take its place and repeat the process. He jerked slightly when one of the frost slimes crawled onto his dick. If it hadn’t been for the constant pressure around the base of his dick, he might have come from the temperature change alone. Still, there was something oddly thrilling as the ice-cold slime worked him open as started pressing a big egg into him. He was surprised that it managed to fit it into him. The pressure in his balls was like he hadn’t achieved release in a week. He panted and whined at the feeling.

“You’re doing good. Although,” Nick paused, “I did feed them a little something extra in preparation for this.” One of the slimes in his ass slipped out only to be replaced by another slime. “Since we’re trying to hatch a bunch of new slimes with you being a helpful little breeder…”

Elliott shuddered in pleasure at the thought that yes. That was what he was being used for right now. A breeder for slimes.

“I decided to… allow them to lay more eggs. There are a bunch of helpful recipes for that you know.”

Elliott was expecting the cold slime around his dick to start pressing another egg into him, but it was the new one at his ass that started pressing in deeper. Elliott’s eyes widened as he felt the egg brush up against his insides in move in deeper. The slime around his dick slid off as another frost slime moved to press another egg into Elliott’s balls.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Nick rubbed his cock against the side of Elliott’s face.

“Ah!” Elliott twitched as the eggs dropped inside of him. Quickly the slimes were moving to allow the next slime access to Elliott. His mind became a fog of new sensations and pleasure. His balls felt full to bursting, and his stomach felt full. He glanced down to see a slight bulge on his belly and his balls resting on the floor full of quite a few slime eggs. No more slimes approached his dick, instead moving to fill his backside instead.

Nick crouched down to run a finger around Elliott’s obscenely gaping urethra. “My, my.” His hand slightly moved down Elliott’s dick to prod at his balls. “Hm. I think you can still fit a bit in there.”

Elliott looked at Nick with wide eyes.

Nick pressed a wet kiss to Elliott’s lips as another slime surrounded Elliott’s dick. The dark-haired man pulled back panting. “Don’t worry. Not all slimes produce eggs.”

Elliott didn’t have time to ask as a slightly less thick fluid shot down his cock. Filling in the gaps. The long-haired man tried to thrash about but was steadied by the farmer. Elliott’s perception of time started to blur as he was filled with eggs and filled with slime cum. He felt something enter his mouth. He thought it was Nick’s cock, but it could as well have been a slime fucking his throat open.

_Aren’t you a good little slut? Taking so many slimes. Becoming so full with their young. What a good breeder you are. Aren’t you a good breeder? You aren’t even complaining about how full you feel. You’re just moaning and panting like you’re in heat. A bet you’d love to do this again. Be filled and used. I bet you’d be happy to spread your legs not only for slimes. You’d let random strangers fuck you and fill you, wouldn’t you? Use you like you deserve- like a good little cock-sleeve._

The words kept coming. Elliott wasn’t sure if they were his own thoughts or words that Nick was saying to him, but he loved it. He loved being treated like this. He loved being filled so full. He caught a glimpse of his rounded belly and shivered. He came. And then he came again. He couldn’t stop. It hurt but it also felt so good. He didn’t know how long he kept coming, but eventually, he started coming back to consciousness.

He was resting on the floor looking up as Nick’s hand moved quickly along his cock. Elliott knew that look. Nick chasing his pleasure until he finally—cum splattered over Elliot’s face and chest.

Nick panted before moving to sit next to Elliott. Calloused hands made short work of the ropes tying Elliott’s hands behind his back. Checking to see if Elliott could still use them. That everything felt good. That Elliott wasn’t injured.

“What a good boy. You did such a good job for me.” Nick said softly, helping Elliott drink some water. He continued to lavish gentle praises onto Elliott as he cleaned them up. A hand gently cradled Elliott’s full belly. “Does it hurt?”

Elliott shook his head, trying not to wince at his hoarse voice, “No, I just feel full. It’s actually… kind of pleasant.”

Nick hummed. “You don’t have a problem with giving birth to them three days from now?”

Elliott pressed a kiss gently against Nick’s wrist. “I’ll be fine in your care.”

Nick gently pressed a kiss to Elliott’s forehead, nose, then lips. “I’ll take the best care of you. I don’t have all the crops to tend to since it’s winter, you know?”

Elliott hummed. That was why they had chosen to do this now. When all Nick had to do was feed the animals. Having the rest of the day free. He shifted slightly and let out a groan.

“Pain?” Nick’s voice was concerned.

“Just sore.” Elliott pressed a kiss to Nick's throat. “I’ll be fine. Though I’m not sure I’ll be able to get hard again for a week. I haven’t had that much pleasure since I was a teenager. Not even then, did I release that much.”

“I did promise you a good time on my farm.” Nick chuckled.

“You definitely made me have a good time…”

Nick hummed and carefully maneuvered the two of them. Carrying Elliot with surprising strength to their bed.

“Are the slimes away?”

“Yes, I did that before you came to.”

Elliott hummed and rubbed gently at his belly. “Would you think me strange, my love, if I said I wanted to do that again sometime?”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Only as strange as I am to agree. Besides, wait until three days from now before saying you’d like that again. Or a week. I’m surprised none of the slimes melted from exhaustion after the workout you gave them.”

Elliott blushed in embarrassment.

Nick blinked down at him before grinning. “It’s fine. You looked… You _look_ ravishing. If I hadn’t come myself so many times, I’d be rearing to go again.”

“Truly?”

“Yeah, truly.” Nick kissed him again. “For now, let’s get some sleep.”

Elliott couldn’t find it in himself to argue with that. He was exhausted and welcomed sleep’s peaceful embrace as the sound of soft singing washed over his ears.


End file.
